This invention concerns a pump screening arrangement for preventing the inflow of debris to a liquid containing tank compartment having a liquid circulation pump installed therein. It is usual to install a screen as a partition in a sump tank separating the tank space wherein the pump is located from the rest of the tank. This prevents any debris which may fall into the tank from reaching the pump intake and clogging the pump or associated piping.
Such screens are commonly installed in channels on the tank sides so as to be removable for cleaning. However, when the screen or screens are pulled up, the debris falls off and into the tank, where it often gets into the pump compartment.